Star Wars Episode III: The Convention of the Systems
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Padmé finds a document from the late Satine. It uncovers a plan to save the Republic. With the Republic becoming more authoritarian, it's a race against the clock to amend the Galactic Constitution via a Convention of the Systems and restore freedom to the Republic. But there is trouble all around, including corrupt politicians, an ongoing war, bounty hunters, and scheming Sith.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS EPISODE III: CONVENTION OF THE SYSTEMS**

* * *

(Note: Article V is actually part of the U.S. Constitution and there really is a convention part of it. In fact, this fanfic was created, in part, to raise awareness of it.)

Padmé looked through the collection of artifacts that had belonged to the late Duchess Satine. "We found these this morning after the raid on the planet of Mandalore." said Obi-wan Kenobi.

"It says: 'A Plan to Restore the Republic'." said Padmé. looking at one holodocument.

"The Republic certainly needs to be restored. What with the Clone Wars, and, if I may say so, the increasing corruption of the Senate." remarked Obi-wan.

Padmé opened the document labeled "A Plan to Restore the Republic". "It's a holo link to the Galactic Constitution." said Padmé, who wondered what it could mean. "Article V to be exact." she added. She scanned it. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Genius! This might be the answer to saving the Republic from what I fear is coming!" she shouted.

She feared the Republic was becoming more imperial. Though she disagreed with the Separatists of the Confederacy of Independent States, she did think that the Republic was becoming the very danger they were fighting against. However, convincing her Separatist allies was tricky as they knew that the Senate was too controlled by bureaucrats and lobbyists and a lot of power had gone to the Executive Branch. The courts were corrupt and hardly supported liberty. Plus, executive agencies were also starting to make more of the laws. The Chancellor was also getting crazy emergency powers due to the Clone Wars and she wondered if his successor would ever surrender them back to the Senate. The Galactic Republic was more and more resembling a Galactic Empire. It wasn't like the claims of the Separatists were off base.

Pamdé read "The Senate, whenever two thirds of both houses shall deem it necessary, shall propose amendments to this Constitution, or, on the application of the legislatures of two thirds of the several Systems, shall call a convention for proposing amendments, which, in either case, shall be valid to all intents and purposes, as part of this Constitution, when ratified by the legislatures of three fourths of the several Systems, or by conventions in three fourths thereof, as the one or the other mode of ratification may be proposed by the Senate."

"I don't get it." said Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Convention. We can go around the Senate." said Padmé excitedly.

"Convention? We're in the middle of a war!" said Obi-wan skeptically.

"It's our only hope!" said Padmé. She went as a private citizen, under a nom-de-plume to the planet of Naboo. She had to begin and she didn't want any rascals in the Senate knowing what she was up to.

Meanwhile, in a secret location on the Galactic Capital of Courascant, Darth Sidious was in holo-conversation with Count Dooku. "The War is going well my Lord. The Senate is sure to give you more powers to deal with the growing conflict on Tatooine." said Dooku.

"Well done Lord Tyranus. Soon the Senate will be mine and the Republic will be no more! The Sith will rule the Galaxy!" laughed Sidious. He grinned. His plans were getting close to completion.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE: AT THEED PALACE**

* * *

"Senator Amidala, is there any reason you brought me along and had me to a mind trick on the shuttle guards and that you are going under the name Nyra Bivel?" asked ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka was still getting used to not being in the order. She had been betrayed by someone she thought was a good friend, Bariss Offee. Offee had snapped and gone anti-war and bombed the Jedi Temple, using an accomplice Leta Turmond, whom she had murdered and tried to frame Ahsoka for her death. Later, Barris had busted Ahsoka out, murdering clone guards to Ahsoka's prison cell, and let Ahsoka take the fall for that too. Ahsoka had contacted Barris for help, but Barris had set her up and attacked her, knocking her into an area with explosives. It looked really bad for her as all the evidence seemed to indite her.

Ironically, it had been an old foe of hers, Assaj Ventress, who had told Anakin that Bariss was involved, allowing Anakin to catch on to Barris and turn her in. Ahsoka, however, had been expelled earlier by the Council as all but Obi-wan had thought her guilty. When they tried to let her back in once she was cleared, she had refused, feeling betrayed and losing confidence in herself.

Also, Governor Tarkin, a real jerk Ahsoka thought personally, had not believed her (she'd hoped that he'd have given her the benefit of the doubt as she'd saved his life once, but apparently not.) He'd used Barris going rogue as an excuse to have the army get more control over the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka knew that Tarkin was power hungry.

Ahsoka noticed that Padmé looked troubled. "What is troubling you Senator Amidala?" she asked.

"It's the man I once thought I could trust, Brock Palpatine. He was my colleague. However, I think he may have used me to get rid of Vallorum. He's been benefiting from all of this chaos really well. Crisis breaks out on Naboo, he becomes Supreme Chancellor. Clone Wars break out, he gets emergency powers. Major crisis during the war: more emergency powers and a stay in office granted to him by the Senate, which even I didn't vote for, till the war was over. Interesting that the war keeps going. And he gets more and more powerful and the central government of the Republican gets bigger and bigger. I get what the Separatists are saying. However, Dooku is bad news. I don't trust him. He's a Sith. Yet Dooku claimed that Sidious was in control of the Senate somehow. It's possible that Palpatine might be a tool for this mysterious Darth Sidious." said Padmé.

Ahsoka was alarmed that Padmé thought that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine might be a pawn of Sidious. "Are we going to try and investigate the Chancellor? Is this what this is about?" asked Ahsoka.

"Are you kidding? With the media praising him as a hero and a lot of the Senate liking him, it would be impossible to get a formal hearing. And he's appointed a lot of shady people to the courts. I don't think they have the best interests of the Republic." said Padmé.

"Senator, should we try and take out the Chancellor? He's really becoming dangerous." asked Ahsoka.

"i'm not one for violence and war, which is what said move would lead to." said Padmé.

"So what do you have in mind? Try and get him impeached?" asked Ahsoka skeptically.

"General Grievous will start handing out lollipops before that will happen!" laughed Padmé. "The Senate is way too corrupt. Some of them have been there for literally 100 years!"

"So then what?" asked Ahsoka.

"We have a convention of the systems. We go around the Senate." said Pamdé. She explained to Ahsoka.

"Brilliant!" said Ahsoka Tano when she was finished. "But why me? Why not Master Yoda to come with?" asked Ahsoka.

"I believe the Chancellor is recording every Jedi Council session and may have monitors in the Temple. I think Tarkin may have done more than just military commandeer the place." said Padmé.

They landed on Naboo. They quickly went into Theed Palace, trying not to attract attention to themselves. They went inside. They talked to the Queen. The Queen agreed with Padmé. There was much debate. Some argued against it.

"It's a con-con. They'll create a whole new Constitution." said Naboo Senator Crillis Esteaga.

"I'd say our Constitution is already under attack." argued back Naboo Senator Scott Balton.

"I'd say the systems need to enforce the Constitution, not amend it." countered Naboo Senator Mitchell Rice.

"They don't even follow the one the Founders of the Republic made. Why should we amend it and expect them to follow it as well?" added Naboo Senator Andrew Biggington.

"The Republic is becoming less like a Republic. They are spending more than we are taking in. Far more. And all of these war powers are awful. What if they won't give them back? It's up to the Senate to demand that the office of the Chancellor give back emergency powers. They've failed with giving back power that they were supposed to have but gave over for emergency reasons. They let it stay as they are of the same party usually as the Chancellor and the others cave." countered Naboo Senator Frankus Maltinus.

"Yes, and these Senators can be bought so easily and controlled to regulate, or not, what the parties with money want. Especially by corporations. Even the Hutt Clan owns a few I've heard." added Naboo Senator Markus Meckle. The room roared with laughter.

There was much debate after this. Padmé wondered if she'd need Ahsoka to do a mind trick or two during coffee break. However, luckily, the final vote had turned in their favor. They had gotten enough votes from the Naboo Senate to file for an application for a convention of the systems. The first application was in.

"Guess I didn't need a mind trick after all." said Padmé.

"If you really need one, I can do the honors." said Ahsoka, smiling. They took a different ship back, for they needed secrecy.

Meanwhile, on Courascant, Galactic Senate member Sifo-Bibble, an advocate for a very strong central government, talked to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, a good friend of his. "Chancellor, the system of Naboo has filed an application for a convention of the systems." he said.

"What the hell?!" shouted Brock Palpatine.

He stormed off to his office. He made a private holo-call. "Lord Tyranus, there has been a snag in our plans!" he shouted.

"My Lord?" said Dooku. "The war is going great."

"Forget the bloody war! Naboo has filed for an application of a convention of the systems. If they get 2/3 of them, a convention will begin. It will be the end of our Empire we're planning! They need the Separatist systems to get 2/3. I want you to spread it about among the Separatists that this is a constitutional convention. They already fear the government. This will keep them from using the only solution that can stop us. Understood Tyranus?" said Sidious.

"Yes my Lord." said Dooku.

"Good. I'll also try and fight back with lies about the convention process on my end, and say that we don't need it. Everything is fine. I'm talk up the Senate and all the wonderful bureaucracy we have. We need everyone dependent on us. Power should only go to the few that are worthy. Those like us. We cannot let the idea be spread that the citizens of the Republic should be allowed to govern themselves! That will ruin our Sith Empire." shouted the evil Chancellor.

He heard footsteps coming and quickly shut off the holo-projector. "Yes?" asked Palpatine innocently.

"We heard you yelling." said a red bodyguard.

"Frustrating call. You get that in politics. I could use a latte to help my nerves." said the Chancellor calmly.

"Yes sir." said the guard. He and the others walked out. The Chancellor, meanwhile stewed in anger.

"Nobody messes with my plans. The Sith will rule the Galaxy! Our Empire shall return!" he vowed softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO: MOS EISLEY**

* * *

"WHEREAS, The Founders of our Republic empowered the representatives of the Systems

to be guardians of liberty against future abuses of

power by the galactic government; and

WHEREAS, The galactic government has created a crushing

galactic debt through improper and imprudent spending; and

WHEREAS, The galactic government has invaded the legitimate

roles of the systems through the manipulative process of galactic

mandates, most of which are unfunded to a great extent; and

WHEREAS, The galactic government has ceased to live under a

proper interpretation of the Constitution of the Galactic Republic;

and

WHEREAS, It is the solemn duty of the systems to protect the

liberty of our people - particularly for the generations to

come - by proposing Amendments to the Constitution of the Galactic Republic through a convention of the systems under Article

V for the purpose of restraining these and related abuses of

power; therefore, be it

RESOLVED, BY THE SENATE OF THE

ONE THOUSAND NINETY-NINTH GENERAL ASSEMBLY OF THE SYSTEM OF NABOO, THE

SENATE CONCURRING HEREIN, that the system of Naboo hereby

makes application to the Galactic Senate under the provisions of Article V

of the Constitution of the Galactic Republic for the calling of a

convention of the systems limited to proposing amendments to the

Constitution of the Galactic Republic that impose fiscal restraints

on the galactic government, limit the power and jurisdiction of

the galactic government, and limit the terms of office for its

officials and for members of the Galactic Senate; and be it further

RESOLVED, That the Secretary of State is hereby directed to

transmit copies of this application to the Supreme Chancellor and the

Secretary of the Senate, the Speaker and the

Clerk of the Galactic Senate and the

members of the Senate from this

System; copies shall also be transmitted to the presiding

officers of each of the legislative houses in the several

systems, requesting their cooperation; and be it further

RESOLVED, That this application constitutes a continuing

application in accordance with Article V of the Constitution of

the Galactic Republic until the legislatures of at least two-thirds

of the several systems have made applications on the same

subject; and be it further

RESOLVED, That a copy of this resolution be delivered to

the Secretary of State." read Padmé from a holo-document.

They were on Tatooine at Mos Eisley. She was there with Ahsoka and Senator Bail Organa.

"Excellent!" said Senator Organa.

"But we sure need a lot of systems to get this done." said Ahsoka Tano skeptically.


End file.
